


you should see me in a crown

by peachsneakers



Series: creativity twins [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativitwins, Duality, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Unsympathetic Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Roman has a secret.





	you should see me in a crown

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from billie eilish's song of the same name
> 
> the song lyrics are from forgive durden's "the exit"

_Brother, I can't help this feeling_  
_My heart tells me to run_  
_You were meant to rule the dark_  
_I was meant to see the sun_

Roman can't help but feel like he's doing something wrong when he slips into the imagination, closing the wardrobe door firmly behind him and ensuring that nobody can follow in his footsteps. Not that he can see the others entering the imagination without his permission, but stranger things have happened. And if that happened _this_ time and someone _found_ him, well-

He isn't doing anything wrong, but the tongue-lashing would sting just the same.

_Remus is dangerous! He's bad for Thomas!_ And never mind the only person who ever thought that was Patton. The only reason Remus even _exists_ is Patton and sometimes Roman can _see_ that knowledge blister in Patton's eyes. It's _his_ fault Creativity split. It's his fault Roman will never, ever feel whole.

But today- Roman climbs the bluff with renewed energy, long legs eating up the distance. It is one of the few cliffs that overlooks Remus's side of the imagination. If Patton came here more often, he would probably tell Roman that he should stay away from it. It only makes Roman more eager to reach the top.

"Bro!" Remus's excited cackle drifts over the breeze as Roman settles himself at the top of the cliff, his legs carelessly dangling over the edge. When he looks up, Remus is doing the same on his side of the imagination, except that he's upside down over the cliff. Roman feels his heart leap in his throat.

"Remus!" He scolds. "Upright, please."

"Sure, sure," Remus flaps a careless hand, but he pulls himself back upright anyway, settling himself cross-legged. Roman breathes a silent sigh of relief. "How's it been over there in Dullsville? Patton died of boredom yet?" His eyes are a little too sharp, glitter a little too much, for the question to be genuine.

"No, Remus," Roman answers anyway. Remus huffs an exasperated breath.

"What's it take?" He complains. "It's not like he has any more sides to split. Ooh! Except little baby _Anxiety_-"

"Remus," Roman warns. "He- he wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't he," Remus says, pulling out a fresh stick of deodorant and licking the tube. Roman's stomach twists. "That's what we would have said before, isn't it."

"...Yes," Roman admits, reluctant.

"Shows how much we knew!" Remus laughs, almost gleeful, but there's a crazed edge to it that tells Roman how he really feels.

"He regrets it," Roman says. Remus snorts.

"That's why I'm over here and you're over there, right?" Remus says, twiddling his fingers. "Pull the other one, it's got bells on. He regrets how it affected _you_. He doesn't give a shit about _me_. Hey, do you think he'd like a box of zombie rats? Taste for human flesh and all?"

"Uh, no, I don't," Roman says, struggling to pull his thoughts together. Remus grins, his teeth a little too pointed.

"Sounds perfect then," he says.

"Please don't send him zombie rats," Roman says. Remus blows a gusty breath through his mouth, stirring his mustache.

"You're no fun, bro," he says. "You're just as boring as _Morality_."

"Take that back," Roman says. Remus cackles.

"No," he says, stretching one foot out. When Roman does the same, they just barely touch. It feels like a jolt of electricity and as always, when Roman touches his face, he realizes he's crying. So is Remus, his tears smearing his makeup.

"It's not fair," Remus says, his voice subdued. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Roman says.

"Then visit me!" Remus bursts out. "More than this. Dee Dee can help if you want-"

"I shouldn't..." Roman trails off, thinking of the disappointment sure to leak from Patton's eyes should he be caught.

"Who cares what Morality thinks," Remus says sharply, guessing the thrust of his thoughts. "Visit me. I'm your _brother_. Don't you- don't you want to see me? Without a fall to the death in the way?"

"We wouldn't die," Roman points out absently. "But I- Yes," he decides, abrupt. "Yes, I do. I don't care what anyone else says." Remus smiles. It's surprisingly sweet.

"Yes, you do," Remus says. "But you're doing it anyway. That makes it a lot more important."

"Yes," Roman says, thinking of the look on Remus's face when Patton sent him away, remembering the sharp stitch of pain when one became two. "Yes, it does."

Remus jumps to his feet.

"I'll have Dee Dee come get you," he promises. "It'll be the greatest, you'll see, Ro, you'll _love_ it-"

"Of course I will," Roman says, getting to his own feet. Remus stops and stares at him, head cocked to one side. "You'll be there."


End file.
